


The Real Reason Brexit Didn't Race

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Spitroasting, the ending is very soft just u wait and see, this is really just a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Brexit flirts with Ruhrgold and gets a bit more than he asked for.or,Brexit gets a train ran on him.
Relationships: Brexit/Manga (Starlight Express), Brexit/The Nationals (Starlight Express)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Real Reason Brexit Didn't Race

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi here we are, my second nsfw fic. This fic is VERY explicit so please turn back if that's not your thing, and let me know if there's anything else that needs to be tagged.
> 
> Anyway! Idk what inspired this, but. Big thanks to the gc for cheering me on and being enthusiastic about me writing this. You all know who you are <3
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Without further ado. Please enjoy. ;)

“So, are you free after the first race?” Brexit asked, fluttering his lashes up at the big German train in front of him.

“I am… why do you ask?” Ruhrgold braced his hand against the wall beside Brexit’s head and cocked an eyebrow at the smaller train. Brexit couldn’t help but shiver at the way that the attractive engine towered over him; he’d love to see all that muscle put to use.

“Well…” Brexit felt his cheeks heat up. “I thought maybe we could have some fun together, you know? You’re quite handsome, and er, well...” he sputtered as Ruhrgold grinned and leaned further into his space. “Big.”

Ruhrgold laughed. “Big in more ways than one. And to answer your question,” he purred as he used the tip of his finger to lift Brexit’s chin, “I’m free after the first race. I do have some friends who I promised I’d spend time with, though, if you think you could handle them too?”

It took Brexit a moment to realize Ruhrgold’s implications, but once he did, he felt a rather uncomfortable pressure in his crotch. “The more the merrier,” Brexit replied with an eager grin. He was  _ definitely  _ in for quite the fun afternoon.

“Good,” Ruhrgold leaned in to press a quick kiss to the smaller engine’s cheek. “We’ll meet you in our sheds’ common area in a few hours.”

And with that, Brexit was left alone, half turned-on, but very excited for what was to come. It’d been a while since he’d been spiked, and he’d never done it with more than one engine at a time, but he was  _ so  _ looking forward to seeing what it was like.

//

Brexit definitely did  _ not  _ expect the "friends" that Ruhrgold had talked about to be fellow national engines, specifically Turnov, Espresso, and Manga. He was a bit surprised to see the bullet train there; him and Manga were friends, but he hadn’t realized that him and Ruhrgold were acquainted. Either way, Brexit would have been lying if he said that he wasn't turned on by the idea of letting the other competitors have their way with him. Racing trains were usually strong, fast, and the funnest to be fucked by.

"Well hello there!" Brexit stood up and strolled to the group of larger trains with a bright grin on his face. He turned to Manga, slightly puzzled. “Hey, I didn’t realize you and Ruhr were friends…?”

“Oh, we aren’t,” he replied with a shrug. “But he asked me to come along anyway.”

"I assume Ruhrgold explained what sort of fun we'll be having?"

"He did,  _ da _ ," Turnov replied, reaching out and trailing his hand along Brexit's arm. "Lots of  _ fun." _

Brexit opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he felt someone come up behind him. "Have you been with multiple trains before?"

He recognized the accent of the voice purring in his ear; Espresso. "As a matter of fact, I haven't." Brexit leaned back into the Italian engine, smirking as Espresso's hands went to his hips. "But I can't wait to try."

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable?” Ruhrgold suggested, tracing his finger along Brexit’s chestplate, causing the British engine to involuntarily release a small whimper.

Within moments, the engines retreated to Brexit’s private room, not keeping their hands off of him for even a second. It was almost overwhelming; Espresso nibbling on the skin on his neck, Turnov feeling him up, Ruhrgold teasing him with feather-light touches, and Manga pressing kisses all along his neck and jaw, but at the same time it all felt  _ incredible _ . 

Suddenly, Ruhrgold palmed at Brexit’s codpiece, making him gasp sharply. “Mmm, what do you say we kick things up a little?”

“Oh  _ please, _ ” Brexit begged, arcing up into Ruhrgold’s touch. “I--I need more.”

Without warning, Turnov moved in front of him and hoisted him up, gently laying him down on the bed. Just when Brexit thought he was going to move, the Russian train leaned down and kissed him wet and deep, just how he liked it.

They made out for a few moments, causing the discomfort in Brexit’s pelvic plating to grow, but it wasn’t too long before he heard someone complain about Turnov “hogging him”. Turnov ended up moving away with a small grumble, which made Brexit laugh. “Now, now, there’s plenty of me to go around!”

The rest of the engines made their way to the bed, positioning themselves around him. He registered Manga to his left, Turnov and Ruhrgold to his right, and Espresso kneeling between his legs.

“So, here is how things are going to work,” Ruhrgold said as he ran his hand along Brexit’s thigh. “You’re not allowed to cum until the rest of us do. Understand?”

Brexit stared, a bit shocked, at the bigger engine. “You mean…”

“That’s right,” Espresso chimed in. With a sly grin, he dipped his hand between Brexit’s legs and found his valve cover, teasing a finger over it before sliding it open. Brexit’s entrance was already throbbing and wet, and he felt his face grow red as he was exposed. “You’re our little toy for today. Don’t worry, it will be worth the wait...”

“We’ll take care of you, Brex. Promise,” Manga reassured him. Brexit turned to find the bullet train smiling at him. “If you don’t like it, you can ask us to stop, okay?”

Brexit took a deep breath, then chanced a look at the other engines. He was surprised to find that their expressions had softened, at least for a moment, and he nodded eagerly. “Okay. Right then.”

Manga beamed at Brexit, then leaned in to kiss him, short and sweet. The moment hardly lasted, though, as suddenly Brexit found himself being pulled down the bed towards Espresso, who had exposed his rather long spike. Brexit couldn’t help but stare; he wanted it in him and he wanted it  _ now _ .

“Ready?”

“More than ever.”

Brexit watched as Espresso rubbed some extra lubricant along his spike, then lined up with his valve, slowly inching inside. Once he was fully sheathed, he began to rock his hips, causing Brexit to tilt his head back and moan softly. Espresso’s spike was hitting him deep, and he couldn’t help the way his moans grew louder as the bigger train built up speed.

Brexit whined as Turnov reached down and slid open the hatch to his spike, allowing it to stand erect and dripping against his plating. With a devious grin, Turnov gripped Brexit's spike and began stroking in time with Espresso's thrusts. 

"Oh Starlight,  _ fuck _ that's so much!" Brexit squirmed, overwhelmed at the dual stimulation. Suddenly, Turnov leaned down and licked at the head of Brexit's spike, causing the younger train to shout. 

"He's so loud, isn't he?" Ruhrgold said from his spot next to Turnov. "Maybe we can get him to quiet down. Do you have any ideas, Manga?"

The bullet train took a hint and turned Brexit's head to face him, then leaned in to kiss him deeply. They continued to make out as Espresso grew closer to climax, and Turnov began sucking on Brexit's spike, making him moan into Manga's mouth. 

Espresso suddenly grabbed Brexit’s hips and began driving into him in quick little thrusts, then suddenly slammed in one final time with a choked off groan, and the smaller engine felt a familiar warm wetness inside of him. Turnov removed his mouth from Brexit’s spike, leaving it exposed and slick, making Brexit shiver at the cool air against it. Manga soon pulled away as well, but kissed along Brexit’s jaw comfortingly as Espresso slid his spike out of his valve.

The British train panted, overstimulated and overwhelmed, yet he hadn’t even come yet. It was a bit embarrassing, but he knew he’d get his turn.

“Right then,” He huffed. “Who’s next?”

To answer his question, Turnov suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over rather forcefully. Brexit couldn’t help but be turned on by how easily Turnov could manhandle him; he always appreciated being fucked by engines who weren’t afraid to be rough with him. Impatient and eager, Brexit spread his legs further and arched his back, showing off his valve while his spike hung heavy between his legs. He heard a huff from behind him, and turned to look over his shoulder to find Turnov stroking his deliciously thick spike. Espresso’s spike was able to hit him deep, and while Turnov’s was much different in length, it was at least going to stretch Brexit’s valve in all the right ways thanks to its girth.

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” he gasped. “Come on Turnov, give it to me.”

“You think you can handle?”

Brexit scoffed. “I’m not as fragile as you think I am. Now please, I feel like I’ll combust if you don’t spike me right this instant.” Brexit wiggled his hips, trying to entice the large engine into railing him. 

“Hmm,” Turnov hummed. “Ruhrgold, I think I need extra help. He’s too… mouthy.”

“I agree.”

Suddenly, Ruhrgold was on his knees in front of Brexit, his spike mere inches from Brexit’s face. “Someone who talks so much must be good at sucking spike, hm?”

Brexit gulped. Ruhrgold’s spike was longer than Turnov’s and thicker than Espresso’s, but it had several metal piercing-like pieces along the underside. Brexit’s mouth watered; he really  _ was  _ quite talented at using his mouth, and he was excited for the challenge that came with sucking off Ruhrgold.

Turnov laughed from behind him. “ _ Da _ . Should be fun,” he said as he dragged his fingers along Brexit’s dripping slit, finger-fucking the cum back into him. Brexit inhaled sharply as Turnov’s thick fingers stretched his already sore valve, making him involuntarily buck his hips back. This earned him a sharp smack to one of his ass cheeks, causing him to give a sudden cry and his spike to twitch eagerly.

“No moving. We’re using you, not the other way around.”

“S-sorry,” Brexit choked out. Internally, he considered acting bratty and trying to get Turnov to spank his ass again, but he realized that no matter what, he’d be an aching mess by the time he was through with being fucked by the other nationals.

“Good. Now open up.” Ruhrgold nudged his spike against Brexit’s lips, and the British train opened his mouth eagerly. Ruhrgold had to hold back groans as the smaller engine immediately began sucking and lapping at the underside of his spike, toying with the sensitive metal pieces there.

Turnov eventually joined in, sliding inside of Brexit’s stretched hole, making him feel nice and filled in an entirely new way. The stretch of Turnov’s spike made Brexit moan around Ruhrgold, which in turn made the German engine shudder with pleasure. 

Soon, the two larger trains built up a steady pace, Turnov slamming into Brexit causing Ruhrgold’s spike to go further down his throat. Brexit felt on top of the world just then; giving and receiving at the same time was much more fun than he would’ve predicted.

He was shocked, though, when they suddenly slowed down. Turnov’s thrusts became lazy and uncoordinated and Ruhrgold stopped moving entirely. It was then that Brexit recognized a noise coming from above him and he turned his head, as much as he could with a mouth full of spike, to find the two passionately making out above him. A bit annoyed (but still turned on), Brexit pulled back to toy with the head of Ruhrgold’s spike, swirling his tongue around and over the slit to try and get him to pay attention.

It worked surprisingly well; Ruhrgold moaned into Turnov’s mouth, prompting the bigger train to start fucking Brexit again. 

Brexit began whimpering around Ruhrgold’s spike. He was getting close.  _ Too  _ close. The continuous pleasure of Turnov plowing into him and the feel of Ruhrgold in his mouth was  _ so  _ much, and soon all of his attention was turned towards trying not to cum before he was allowed.

Soon, though, he felt Turnov’s grip on his hips tighten and suddenly he was being fucked hard and deep, and he couldn’t stop the desperate noises that came from his throat. The vibrations caused Ruhrgold to gasp, and with a few more thrusts from Turnov, Ruhrgold came down Brexit’s throat. The smaller engine swallowed it down obediently, groaning when Ruhrgold removed his spike. His jaw was definitely going to ache the next day.

Within moments of Ruhrgold pulling out, Turnov forced Brexit’s upper body down onto the bed, making him keep his ass up, his spike dripping pre all over the sheets. It wasn’t much longer until Brexit felt Turnov’s hips flush against his ass, moaning an unintelligible string of Russian as he came inside of Brexit.

Brexit was tired, and as Turnov pulled out he released a choked off sob, wanting nothing more than to cum. He buried his face in his arms but otherwise didn’t move.

“Hey, do you want us to stop?”

There was Manga, kneeling down next to bed. Brexit took a shuddering breath.

“I need to cum… please…”

Brexit watched as Manga looked to the older engines, communicating wordlessly. “I’ll let you cum, okay? I’ll take care of you.” He reached out and gently rested his hand on Brexit’s arm. “It’s up to you though. No pressure.”

Taking a deep breath, Brexit pushed himself up, a bit wobbly. “Right then. I trust you.” He smiled at Manga. “So, how do you want me?”

Grinning brightly, Manga sat himself against the headboard and spread his legs invitingly, his spike erect. Brexit, a bit impatiently, moved so that he was kneeling right over the bullet train, and beamed down at his friend. “Shall we, then?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Manga replied with a laugh.

Brexit slowly seated himself on Manga’s spike, humming in pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to last too long, especially if Manga decided to touch his spike at all, but something told Brexit that the other engine wouldn’t mind. He started to shift his hips, relishing the feel of being full again, when Manga wrapped his arms around Brexit’s waist and began fucking up into him.

“Oh, just like that!” The angle was perfect, Manga’s spike able to hit him in just the right spot on almost every thrust. Brexit threw his arms around his shoulders, panting and whining as the bullet train built up speed. In a sudden surge of confidence and need, Brexit captured Manga’s lips with his own. It surprised the other train at first, but he eagerly kissed back with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Once Manga began to feel close, he began huffing into the kiss, and Brexit got an idea. He bucked his hips back in time with his thrusts, which prompted Manga into fucking him harder and in turn made Brexit into a moaning mess. They continued to kiss, albeit rather sloppily, and Brexit didn’t miss the sound of the other engines laughing softly at them. He’d forgotten they were there, really; he was enjoying himself too much.

Suddenly, Manga moved to begin kissing and licking at Brexit’s sensitive neck, and that was enough to have him begging for release.

“Manga, p-please, I’m--”

“Come for us, Brex.”

Brexit came with a strangled shout, his valve clenching around Manga’s spike as spurts of cum landed across their bodies. That seemed to push Manga over the edge; his thrusts began to falter as he came inside of Brexit’s throbbing valve with a quavering moan.

They stayed like that for a moment, both too tired to move. 

“How was that?”

“Brilliant,” Brexit laughed. He slowly lifted himself off of Manga’s spike, settling in next to him against the headboard. The other engines were still hanging around, and they looked to him expectantly. 

“So you liked my little idea, hm?” Ruhrgold asked, sitting back down on the bed.

Brexit squirmed a little, just to see exactly how much his body ached. Oh yeah, he wouldn’t be able to skate properly for the next little while.

“I  _ loved  _ it. Although, I think you’ve ruined sex for me. That was much funner than I imagined…”

“How does your valve feel?” Turnov asked from his spot against the wall.

Espresso whacked him on the shoulder. “Did you really just ask him that?”

Turnov just shrugged in response, making Brexit smile sheepishly and shake his head. “Well, uh… a bit sore…” He shifted around, a bit embarrassed. Hesuddenly realized that he was going to have to change his sheets. “Dripping a bit.”

“A job well done, then,” Ruhrgold said as he stood. “We better go. I’ve got a race soon. We’ll keep in touch after the championship, though.” He leaned down and kissed Brexit chastely, before tipping his hat and leaving. Espresso followed with a kiss to Brexit’s cheek, and Turnov with a surprisingly affectionate, yet quick embrace.

Manga made no move to follow after the other national trains, and sighed as he turned to Brexit. He seemed more shy than usual. “You know… I’ve- I’ve wanted to do all that for a long time now.

Brexit stared blankly at the bullet train. “You have?” He was a bit shocked, as he had always had a bit of a crush on Manga, but didn’t think they would be anything more than just friends. Or now, friends with benefits.

“Yes. That was… more than I could’ve hoped for. I really enjoyed it, and I hope you did too.”

Brexit sputtered for a moment, not quite knowing what to say or how to say it. 

“C-can I kiss you again?”

Manga laughed. “Do you really have to ask?”

Brexit crawled back onto Manga’s lap, and leaned in to kiss him. Their noses bumped, making both of them laugh, but when Brexit cupped Manga’s jaw and the bullet train wrapped his arms around his waist, the two engines couldn’t help but smile as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell with me about musicals on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice or on twitter @OutFrontInBack!


End file.
